


Thornute Week 2020 Day3：走入良夜

by FaustCrimson



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Androgyny, Canute has breasts, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, ThornuteWeek2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: Thornute Week 2020 Day3: SecretSummary：克努特苦苦隐藏着一个关于身体的秘密，不幸的是这个秘密被托尔芬发现了。
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 10





	Thornute Week 2020 Day3：走入良夜

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [one collection for my Thornute fictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697526) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson)



> 希望TAG是正确的

托尔芬抵达克努特房间外时，王子正在沐浴。

“谁！”克努特的警觉性在这时发挥到了最高，还没等托尔芬的手握在门把上，他就呼喊了起来。

“是我。”托尔芬不耐烦地说道，“我来戍卫。”

“先、先别进来。”克努特罕见磕磕绊绊地说道。

“为什么？”他疑惑不解，“你找了女奴正在兴头上？”

“不是这个原因。”王子吞吞吐吐地说道，“我在洗澡。”

托尔芬不屑地“嗤”了一声：“行了，不要闹小孩脾气。外面又冷又暗！我很冷！”

克努特有了一丝动摇，妥协地说道：“那你进来的时候闭上眼睛，不许看我。”

“呵，你有的玩意儿我一样不少。”托尔芬推门走了进去。

在一片雾气袅袅间，王子坐在屋中央的一只大木桶里。他漂亮的脸蛋被水蒸气晕染得发红，正紧张地把自己埋在水中仅露出一个头，不安的眼睛立即对上了托尔芬的视线。

他气恼地说道：“转过去。我要出来了。”

托尔芬抱着双臂，不依不饶地看着他。

克努特的气势瞬间低了下去：“拜托，转过去吧，我……我有点不自在。”

托尔芬冷哼一声，凶巴巴地背过了身。

“我说‘可以’前不准转身！这是命令！”克努特在水里谨慎地补充道。

“行行行，但我要提醒你，我的耐心坚持不了多久。”托尔芬冷声道。

听到保证，克努特连忙从水里钻了出来，拿过一旁的干毛巾手忙脚乱地擦拭起自己的身体，抹上护肤的香膏。

就在他准备穿上衣服之际，托尔芬突然转过了身：“公主，你还要多久……”

克努特几乎尖叫出声，拿着衣服不知所措地站在那儿。

托尔芬也愣在了原地。他拍了拍自己的脑门，恍恍惚惚地看着面前不该存在的物什，艰难地开口道：“那、那是什么……”

克努特猛地反应过来，匆匆忙忙地把衣服套上，极力否认道：“什么也不是。”

托尔芬一个箭步冲上来抓住了王子的手腕：“那是……女人的胸部吗？”

克努特的脸涨得通红，分不清是泡澡太久还是羞赫：“你、你不准说出去，这是秘密！”

“你难不成真的是个女人？”托尔芬意味深长地问道，“不，不对，我看到了你的鸡巴。你到底是什么？”

“我、我……”克努特结结巴巴地解释道，“我当然是个男人！我不是怪物。”

“能让我再看一次吗？”

“什么？当然不行！”王子交叉双臂紧紧护住自己的胸口。

“哦，那我就只能和其他人讨论一下这件事了。王子有像女人一样的胸部……”托尔芬作势要走。

无助的王子只能选择急急忙忙地拉住他，委屈的泪水正在眼眶里打转。

“就一次……”克努特低声道，“不要和别人说，求求你。”

“可以，但你要乖乖把你的秘密展示给我看。”

克努特坐在床边上，而托尔芬正饶有兴致地蹲在他身前。

他屈辱地解开自己的衣领，咬牙脱下了那件遮羞的睡衣，一对光洁的鸽乳瞬间跃入了托尔芬的眼底。

王子本该平坦的胸口挺立着一对小小的乳房，娇俏如白兔般仿佛轻轻一握就能攥住。因为刚刚出浴，他的皮肤泛着一层诱人的粉红色。红嫩的乳头像红宝石一样精美，巧夺天工地点缀在白玉之上。

克努特别过眼，不愿面对托尔芬的表情：“可以了吗？”

托尔芬不发一语，所有的注意力都被那对漂亮的乳房吸引了。他伸出粗粝的手由下至上抓住了其中一只。

“不，别这样……”克努特屈辱地说道。

“嘘。”托尔芬的眼神暗得吓人，他用难得的温和语气说道，“让我摸摸，我就不和人说。”

然而事情很快“恶化”至克努特无法收场的地步，一次的让步，换来托尔芬更近一步的索取。他最后不得不后撑在床板上喘着气，放任托尔芬俯身在他跟前吮吸把玩他的乳房。

维京男孩炽热的舌苔在乳肉上来回扫动，时不时用锐利的犬齿狠狠碾过娇嫩的乳孔。他毫不怜惜地又啃又咬，很快就在白嫩的乳房上留下了一道道吻痕。手头也没有闲着，揉捏着另一只未能照顾到的乳头，看着那团迷人的软肉在虎口被挤成各种形状。

克努特抱着他的头低低吸着气，努力克制喉咙里模糊的呻吟和呜咽。他惊恐的发现自己下身的欲望正慢慢抬头。

真是糟透了。克努特悲哀的想。

他的胸部是在十五岁那年开始异变的，某一个清晨起来，他发现自己的胸口又酥又痒，没过几日便鼓起了小包，不出三个月便发育成了一对小小的乳房。

克努特又惊又惧，却谁也不敢告诉，这成了他内心深处最不愿启齿的羞辱秘密。他一度担心自己会变成女人那样有一对豪乳，甚至想拿到切下这变异的部分，可动了几次手都没有下狠心，所幸后来发育便停止了，每天裹上束胸混在男人堆里，倒也看不出来。

只是没想到被托尔芬这个混蛋发现了。

“够……够了吧？你还要玩多久……”克努特可怜巴巴地说道。他的胸部又酥又肿，上面全是托尔芬鲁莽的齿痕和指印，晶莹的口水干涸后总会激起一股子凉意。

托尔芬总算从他的胸口抬起头来，意犹未尽地咬了咬他的下巴：“你有子宫吗，也能像女人一样生孩子吗？”

“没有！”克努特羞恼地说道，“我是个男人。”

“那就好。”托尔芬点了点头，下一秒扯下了克努特的裤子，“我要操你。”

“你、你怎么敢这么做！我是丹麦王子！”

“丹麦的公主。”托尔芬抓着他的手腕亲了口，“让我操你一次，我就不告诉别人你的秘密。”

“你这人怎么总这样！”克努特又气又急，可又对托尔芬得寸进尺的无赖行为无可奈何。

“你发誓，这是最后一次了！以后不准再拿这个威胁我！”

“我能保证这是最后一次……”托尔芬耸肩，扬起嘴角笑道，“但是公主，没准你以后会求着我操你呢。”

“你做梦！”克努特怒目道，“最后一次！”

他自暴自弃地分开双腿，耻辱地扭过头去不愿看托尔芬进入的样子。

托尔芬耸了耸肩膀，飞快脱下了自己的裤子，早已硬挺的阴茎大大咧咧地跳了出来。

克努特悄悄往那里望了一眼——维京男孩形状狰狞的阴茎像凶器一样可怖瘆人，这令他不由紧张起来，可又有些跃跃欲试的兴奋和期待。而当察觉自己的举动被人发现后，他迅速气恼地移开视线，嘴里催促道：“要做……就快点。”

然而托尔芬并没有着急进入他的身体，只是单膝跪在床上把小兄弟送到了克努特的脸旁。

“舔它。”他不容置疑地说道。

克努特被激怒了：“你怎么敢让我做这样的事！”

“有什么不敢？”托尔芬伸手又握住了他的胸部揉搓起来，不由分说地把性器塞进了克努特那张不饶人的嘴里。火热的口腔勉为其难地包裹着他的鸡巴，这是比用手抚摸舒服百倍的刺激。

特别是……含住他阴茎的这个家伙，是高高在上的王子殿下呢。

克努特的反抗意识早在乳房被握住的时候丧失了，身体的欲望极为诚实地接管了一切。他艰难地吞吐着那根充满雄性腥味的器官，忍不住伸手抚摸起了性器的根部，另一只手则不由自主地探向了自己翕动的后穴。

托尔芬倒吸着气，慢悠悠地在王子嘴里抽送起来：“别用牙齿咬我，用舌头舔前端……啊，就是这样……”

他拨开王子湿黏的刘海，意味深长地看着对方涨红的可爱脸颊，心中懊悔极了。

在麦西亚进军的时候他就该把克努特拉进树林里，让公主跪下来舔他的鸡巴才是。毕竟这张嘴平日里一无是处，只会吵吵嚷嚷没有半点用场，是该做些利人利己的好事情。

托尔芬止不住喘息着，克努特灵活的舌头无师自通地绕着他的阴茎伞状体打转，仿佛那些流出的腺液已经不够满足他、填补饥渴的内心，而是要将他的精液一同吸吮出来。

他忍无可忍地把自己从克努特的嘴里抽了出来，转眼将人压在了身下，不顾公主的小声惊呼直接分开了对方的腿，随后不管不顾地捅了进去。

“慢点……这很疼……”从未被人开拓过的身体骤然被异物侵入，克努特疼得几乎眼泪都要落下来了。

——这个笨蛋，完全没有任何性爱经验，全凭着让人无可奈何的莽撞性欲行事。

“放松点公主，你夹得太紧了。”托尔芬咬着牙拍了拍他的屁股说道。

真见鬼，他从没想到公主的身体是这般火热紧致。尽管那本不是天生用来性交的器官，甚至因为没有做好准备而有些干涩，但这并不妨碍他从艰难的操干中找到一些趣味。

坦率的说，他过去为数不多的几次性冲动全靠手来满足，通常都是草草结束，免得被其他人发现。海盗团的那些家伙一天到晚谈论的话题少得可怜：财富、酒、劫掠、性或者女人。

托尔芬从不想加入那些人的性经验讨论。有欲望的时候就自己纾解，如果没有也不会刻意去想。今天不知怎么了，在窥见王子裸体——或者该说王子的秘密之后，他破天荒地产生了诡异且亢奋的欲求。

这突如其来的性欲一时搅乱了他的理智。托尔芬花了几秒时间才清醒地意识到自己在做什么。

他在操克努特——那个丹麦的王子，而克努特有着女人的胸部。托尔芬敢打赌至少半个海盗团的人都曾对王子想入非非，但畏于某些原因只敢远远观望，唯独他真正对王子做了想做的事。

此刻那对娇小的乳房正随着抽插的动作小幅度地晃动着，如雪地里跳跃的兔子，诱使得他下意识地伸出手将那两只小白兔一把握入掌心。

“啊，唔啊……”克努特用手背捂住自己的嘴迫使不发出一点声音。最艰难的时段过去后，接下来的便没有那么难熬。他能真切清晰地感受到有个又硬又烫的家伙正在身体里横冲直撞，一次又一次地将他送上快感的云端。

他是那样敏感而又脆弱，短短几分钟后便抵达了高潮边缘。

“啊……我要来了，托尔芬……”

克努特低喘不已，浑身抽搐着等待高潮瞬间的到来。然而现实并不如他预想般那样美好。就在濒临高潮之际，他明显感觉到有液体抢先一步涌入了屁股里，连带那根尚未疲软的阴茎也跟着停了下来。

他难以置信地抬眸望向托尔芬。

托尔芬自己也是一脸震惊。偏偏他的性器还埋在对方性感的身体里，这下离开也不是，继续待着似乎也不合适。毕竟床伴还没有被操到高潮，他却先射精了，这……算是早泄吗？

“噗，哈哈哈哈哈……”克努特难掩快意的嘲笑，毫不留情地讥讽道，“真是有趣，是谁在上床前言之凿凿地说我以后会乞求你？”

他果断地将人推开，不顾身下的狼藉裹着毯子坐在了床头。

“现在，出去。”王子言简意赅地命令道。话音刚落，他不自在地偷偷觑了一眼托尔芬的表情，内心紧张又失望。

原则上这件荒唐事应该到此为止，毕竟最初只许诺发生一次。然而眼下他正在兴头上，体内澎湃的欲望没有那么容易平息。如果不计较后果的话，他还是很想，很想……

托尔芬一言不发，打理了一下有些凌乱的衬衣，貌似遵守命令离开。然而正当克努特心烦意乱地别过脸去时，一道黑影如野兽般扑了过来，掀开他蔽体的毛毯，狠狠吻上了他的唇。

克努特立刻瞪大了眼。

托尔芬……在吻他？

维京小子并没有止步于此，相反粗鲁地捏上了他被把玩得红肿的乳房，同时就着先前射入的精液作润滑剂，扶着自己的阴茎再度捅进了后穴里。

“唔啊……”克努特一度被索吻到窒息。他无力地敞开身体任由对方为所欲为，仅仅在缺氧时恨恨地咬了托尔芬的嘴唇一口。

“嘶……”显然这一口咬得不轻。托尔芬的嘴皮上瞬间破了个小口，还隐隐流出了点血。

明明做着缠绵的交媾，两人却是怒目相对，仿佛有什么深仇大恨一般。

克努特的眼中噙满了泪水，嘴唇和面颊红得惊人。他羞恼的时候是那么可爱，偏偏四肢柔软无力，像只发狂了也无济于事的兔子。

托尔芬承认这让他更加热血沸腾了。他激动地捞起公主的腰肢要他跪在床头，随即一手握着克努特的胸部一手揉着他的鸡巴，大肆挺动起来。

“想让我碰你哪里？”他不怀好意地问道，“上面，还是下面？”

克努特语无伦次了半天都说不出一句整话。身后过于激烈的快感令他惊恐地想要爬离性器的征伐，却被人残忍地一把拉回，死死钉在了那根阴茎上。

“啊……啊……”他泪眼迷离地扭头看向了托尔芬，像是在祈求神明赐予一个吻。

托尔芬捏着他的下巴轻轻地吻他，又将人摁回了床上。温暖如春的室内炉火烧得正旺，两人大汗淋漓，荷尔蒙随着湿滑的汗液源源不断地从每个毛孔渗透出来，可那气味并不糟糕。

来这儿之前托尔芬饮了一点烈酒，克努特抹上了香膏。辛辣的酒气与馥郁的芬芳在床笫之间弥散开来，互相交缠掠夺，熏得人昏昏欲醉。

但他并不认为那香味是外力的作用，而是完完全全出自王子的身上。怎么从前他没有在意过克努特身上的味道？

“殿下，我来收走洗澡水。”门外有侍卫敲门。

克努特悚然一惊，肠道也跟着紧紧一缩，险些让托尔芬再度缴械。他骂骂咧咧地掰开克努特绷紧的屁股，又重重捅了进去，说道：“赶他走。”

克努特呜咽了一声，很想清清喉咙摆出正经王子的架势。可是嘶哑的声带浸满了呻吟，就连嘴角也依稀流出些意乱情迷的口涎。此时他脑子里只剩一个污秽淫乱的念头，容不下别的。

“我……已经睡下了。请明天再来收吧……”天知道说出这些词句花费了比平时多几倍的精力，但这已经是克努特的极限了。在这期间，托尔芬压根没有停下来的意思。男孩浓重的粗喘始终萦绕在耳，刺激得他浑身感官统统聚焦在这张小小的床上，不自觉地又颤栗了几分。

他抓着托尔芬坚实的肩膀痛苦地低吟，只求门外的家伙能快些走开。

好在那识趣的家伙十分遵命地离开了门口。待托尔芬点头确认后，他立刻小声喘息起来，挂在维京男孩腰间的双腿抖动不止，眼看又要高潮了。

“你要射精了吗？”他呼吸急促地问道。

“为什么这么问？”托尔芬有些不高兴。

“因为……啊，我担心你又要半途而废。”克努特眨了眨眼。

几天相处下来，他也算勉强掌握了男孩的情绪变化。和预想的那样，这话令托尔芬勃然大怒。

“行，我会让你看看到底会不会半途而废。”托尔芬咬牙切齿，扣住王子的手腕发了疯似的挺入他的身体，几乎没留一丝一毫供克努特喘息休憩的余地。

公主尖叫着得到了梦寐以求的高潮。敏感泥泞的甬道湿热出奇，痉挛着吮吸着他的阴茎。托尔芬没等多久也忍无可忍地将精液灌进了克努特的体内。

两人精疲力尽地抱在一起一觉睡到了天明，醒来时都顶着一脸困惑与枕边人面面相觑。克努特呆滞了几分钟后终于明白过来他和托尔芬做了什么，腰酸背痛更是在提醒他昨夜到底发生了什么荒唐事。

“你强暴了我。”他意味不明地说道。

“你会和强奸犯安安稳稳地躺在一张床上睡到天亮？甚至还让他抱着你。”托尔芬懒洋洋地回答，恶意地拨弄了一下那颗近在咫尺的红肿乳粒。

“明明就是心甘情愿。”他振振有词地说道。

克努特被这一番理直气壮的言论气得语塞，他竟然会天真地妄想托尔芬会有所忏悔！哪怕后来他确实有所迎合，但最开始的确是强迫不是吗！而且动作十分粗鲁笨拙，还没让他高潮就戛然而止……

他愤愤不平地又把毯子往上拉了拉，试图遮挡自己的裸体，并冷酷地下了逐客令：“时候不早了，你该回去了。”

托尔芬倒也没有多留的意思，随即麻利地起身穿戴衣物。

“等一下。”克努特在他打开门前出声拦住了他。

“什么事？”

“如果你不想别人知道你强暴了我……”

“我一点也不担心他们知道这件事。”托尔芬飞快地打断他道。

“行。”克努特换了个说法，更加胸有成竹地说道，“如果你不想自己早泄的事情被其他人知道……”

话还没说完，维京小子立马冲回来用匕首抵住了他的脖子。果不其然，每个男人都不能容忍自己有或者曾经有过这样的失态，这关系到身为男人和战士的尊严。

“你敢说我就杀了你。”托尔芬恶声恶气地威胁道，脸上出现了一团异样的红晕。

克努特不以为意地推开了他的手，故意拖长声音道：“那就和我做个交易。”

“什么交易？”他警惕地问道。

王子勾着人的脖子将他拉近自己，以只有两个人才能听见的声音说道：“当我想要解决性欲的时候你必须随叫随到。不然我就让所有人知道你的秘密。”

托尔芬有些意外，他万万没想到王子提出的竟然是这么一个要求。

“这很公平，你拿捏着我的秘密，我拿着你的。只要我们都遵守规则，谁的秘密都不会泄露出去。”

“是谁信誓旦旦地说绝不会恳求我的？”托尔芬挑了挑眉毛。

“我没有乞求你。”克努特气鼓鼓地说道，“这是命令。”

托尔芬向来不愿意遵循一切命令和规则。他自认从不是谁的下属或者奴仆，根本无须听从任何上位者的话。

但这回例外。他觉得偶尔听一次克努特的命令也无妨。

-FIN-

Faust

2020/8/30

**Author's Note:**

> 猛然发现自己的另一篇也很符合今天的主题，  
> 说来当初这篇写来也是想参加活动来着，  
> 虽然后来不了了之，  
> 但笨蛋男孩们的爱情就是最dio的！  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527495


End file.
